


Poolside Encounter

by saiyansecret



Category: DBZ - Fandom
Genre: 1st time, DBZ yaoi, M/M, Vegeta/Goten - Freeform, poolside encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyansecret/pseuds/saiyansecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vegeta and Goten find themselves alone by the pool, a lot more than the weather starts heating up. (A sexier version of Goten's first time. There will be another, more artistic version in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Honestly, I didn't like how this turned out because I tried stepping out of my comfort zone by writing the characters other than I write my usual muses, meaning my versions of them. I like the setting and the general idea, which I believe would have worked out with my own muses. Please tell me what you think of it; readers' input counts a lot for me. Thank you for reading!

"Poolside Encounter" Chapter 1

One smoldering, lazy summer afternoon, Vegeta lie catnapping on a beach towel beside Capsule Corp's new luxurious swimming pool, an expense to which Vegeta had not objected. Bulma had finished with her get-togethers to show it off, and finally Vegeta could enjoy it alone. He did not mind the company of Trunks and Goten, who since they were kids knew better than to disturb him. 

He heard Bulma call Trunks into the house, and a few minutes later leaned out the door to inform Vegeta, "We're all going to see Trunks' uncle. I guess it wouldn't interest you to come with us?"

"Hn," Vegeta deigned to reply before going back to his nap.

Bulma rolled her eyes and called to Trunks and her parents, "No, I told you. Let's go." Moments later he heard the car start up and leave. Finally, some peace, Vegeta thought with relief, then heard a splash of water from the pool.

Goten gracefully pulled himself out and Vegeta watched as he vigorously dried his sopping wet hair until his shaggy locks sprung into place, then the rest of his summer-tanned body. He sauntered toward Vegeta and casually asked, "Where's Trunks?"

"They left to see his uncle," Vegetz replied, assuming that Goten would find something better to do. To his surprise, Goten layed a dry beach towel beside Vegeta and, using his sport bag in guise of a pillow, lie down on his back like Vegeta and propped up his head, closing his eyes. Normally Vegeta would have caustically informed him that there was plenty of space in the pool yard, but this time said nothing. It wasn't that he was bothering him.

Vegeta's eyes shifted to Goten, who had raised a forearm over his eyes to block the sun's blinding rays. He averted his eyes and wondered at the reason for his sudden discomfort. Goten never talked too much around him and never truly disturbed him, so why... Vegeta's eyes strayed back to Goten's perfect muscular form and picked up that strange vibration in his ki again, and the reason for his uneasy feeling hit him. Could this be the same annoying little brat who had tagged after Trunks all their lives? Certainly not, he was a young man now, yet by all logic he was. The same playful smirk, the same mischievous spark that lit up his innocent eyes and angelic face, the body of a god...

Vegeta's regard snapped foreward, his face flushing several shades of red. The sun had surely fried his brain. He reminded himself that he was still groggy from his much-needed nap, and went back to it. He tried, anyway. Since Goten's eyes were covered, he would not notice anyway, so Vegeta allowed himself to shamelessly admire Goten's hard, muscular curves. The latter had already gone to sleep, he could tell by the slow, even rhythm of his breathing. Whatever be the subject of Goten's dream was quite visible through his tight red bathing shorts, and Vegeta could not help but stare at his impressive bulge. He could almost feel physical sparks of electricty between them. Seized by a fit of yearning, Vegeta's fists clenched as the realization hit him. He wanted him. He had secretly admired him before, often to find that Goten was also staring at him, and both would instantly look away, turning their attentions elsewhere; which wasn't easy with the current that passed wordlessly between them. 

Right now was very different. He desired him. Badly. He longed to touch that perfect body with the face of an angel and his adorably shaggy hair. He yearned to kiss those sensual pink lips, to feel his arms around him as his body writhed beneath his, for him to be hard and ready for him...

/Cut it out!/ His pulse racing now, Vegeta felt feverish and was dismayed to feel himself harden almost painfully, which was also quite visible through his own tight blue shorts. With annoyance Vegeta wrapped a small white towel around his waist, then settled back, determined to get his nap. A few minutes later, despite his enticingly erotic thoughts, he managed a light slumber under the pleasant sunlight.

"Vegeta..." Goten's voice came forth as a sleepy moan, and Vegeta's eyes darted furtively to Goten's face.

"What?" he asked, taken by surprise. Realizing what he'd pronounced in his sleep, Goten's eyes flew open in bewilderment, then his face blushed feverishly.

"Uhh..." Goten's blush deepened in his frantic search for words. "I dreamed that I asked..." His eyes flashed around them, spotting a bottle of water on Vegeta's other side. "...that I asked you for some water... heh... crazy dream, huh? I... I guess I am... thirsty." He laughed nervously, and Vegeta kindly handed him his bottle of water.

"Doozo," he said as casually as he could manage, unable to hold back a sideways smirk. He watched as Goten nervously gulped down the water, not realizing that he drank most of it, almost choking on it as he handed the bottle back to Vegeta.

"Thanks." He offered a weak smile, which touched Vegeta somewhere within. A drop of water dripped enticingly from his sensual lips, and before he realized what he was doing, Vegeta's left arm slid sinuously around Goten's waist, his right hand splayed over his muscular chest as he sensuously licked the drop of water from Goten's lips. As though drawn by some magnetic force, their lips met in a rush of heated pleasure, their eyes closing as they pulled each other close, drowning now in unveiled, unbridled passion.  
*  
To be continued...


	2. Poolside Encounter, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the story continues)

Goten's total inexperience was evident, the passion in his kiss reflecting his long pent-up desire. Vegeta explored Goten's muscular form appreciatively as Goten did the same. With a knowing smirk he tore away Vegeta's towel around his waist then pulled him atop him, groaning at the feel of their mutual hardness pressed together. 

"Hnn..." Vegeta's lips moved to Goten's warm, satiny throat, sucking greedily at his delicious skin as his hips grinded unconsciously against Goten's, whose back arched, an approving moan escaping him as he fondly caressed his soft hair and back. Vegeta's mouth moved to his chest, sucking at his smooth, perfect skin, his tongue teasing his nipples until they were hard and sensitive, drawing a strangled gasp from Goten. Vegeta's hands and mouth continued to savor his perfectly toned body, fluidly removing their damp shorts and arriving between his thighs with teasing licks and bites, still sucking at his skin here and there, moving so close to where he so obviously needed him, but not quite. 

"Vegeta, please!" Goten sobbed, his back arching in supplication while seizing handfuls of Vegeta's thick hair, his body trembling now and feeling as though he would surely burst.

"Hush," Vegeta admonished him, "If your father is going to kill me in cold blood, I'm damn well going to make it worth it." He moved back up to Goten's lips, slipping his tongue suggestively in and out between them, drawing from him another shudddring gasp.

"Who says he has to know?" Goten panted as Vegeta's ministrations slowly descended his waiting body again.

"Because I'm keeping you," Vegeta said drunkenly. Gods, he could do this all day. Moving back between Goten's thighs, he pushed them apart, the scent of his heat making him dizzy with lust, and gave him a tantalizing lick up the underside of his throbbing arousal before swirling around his sensitive, leaking tip.

"Ahh! Oh gods, Vegeta!" Goten cried out, surprised that that alone had not made him come, then was aware of Vegeta blocking the base of his shaft with his fingers. Purring with enjoyment of his exquisite, heady taste, Vegeta kept up his teasing licks before finally engulfing him into his mouth. Goten cried out incoherently at the most intense pleasure he'd ever known, feeling the muscles in his thighs clench and unclench uncontrollably as he pulled Vegeta's head closer to him. Vegeta soothingly caressed his tightened, swollen balls with one hand, admiring how beautiful he was.

Impulsively Goten reached out to grab Vegeta's legs and turned him around into a 69, repeating the teasing licks to taste his exotic, spicy liquid, then hungrily sucked him into his eager mouth. Goten's lack of experience was again obvious in the way he sucked him intensely, imitating Vegeta's tactics, which ironically amplified Vegeta's pleasure. 

They sucked each other intently, each of them writhing ecstatically against the other's sucking mouth, muffled groans escaping them. Generously Vegeta wet his fingers, then played at Goten's tight virgin ring of muscle before sliding in one digit, just enough to find his already swollen, quivering bundle of nerves which he tickled insistingly, making Goten whimper in almost unbearable pleasure that pooled in his heated loins until his eyes lost focus, his fingers clawing into Vegeta's finely muscled ass, which drive him insane.

Vegeta continued sliding carefully into him, one digit at a time and scissoring them to stretch him out while he was relaxed in pure pleasure hitherto unknown. When he sensed Goten ready, himself about to explode, he released the base of Goten's shaft as his steadily sucking mouth and probing fingers gave Goten his first real orgasm, feeling his body suddenly stiffen as he came hard in Vegeta's welcoming mouth, his wanton cries of ecstasy mingling with Vegeta's as he let himself go as well, the most intense pleasure he'd felt since he could remember. 

When they relaxed, Vegeta returned atop Goten, facing him again, fondly caressing his sweet face, his shining eyes and secret smile telling him everything he sought to know. They exchanged a deep, gratified kiss.

"You're amazing, Goten," Vegeta whispered, running his fingers through his incredibly silky hair.

"Oh, Vegeta, you're wonderful," Goten sighed, holding him close and kissing him adoringly.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet," Vegeta said suggestively, revelling in finding his own taste in Goten's adorable mouth.

"I hope not," Goten voiced in a sultry whisper, "I'm all yours, Vegeta."  
*  
To be continued...


	3. Poolside Encounter, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the story continues, last chapter)

Seeing Goten well prepared, gently Vegeta guided his newly throbbing member into Goten's tight virgin entrance, little by little, knowing by his reactions when to wait, withdraw or continue. Nervously Goten winced and Vegeta withdrew himself a little.

"Relax," he whispered, reassuringly caressing Goten's arousal as he kissed him sensually, playing with his tongue again. Closing his eyes as he held Vegeta tightly, he did until Vegeta was fully inside him. 

There was no one like Goten. There was something so special about him, there always had been, and Vegeta cared to make his first time as special as he deserved. This was a strange new sentiment for Vegeta, who was accustomed to simply taking what he wanted until he was satisfied. No, Goten deserved better than that.

As to affirm this thought, Vegeta deepened his kiss, caressing Goten fondly at every sensitive point until he was again lit up with hungry, yearning desire and urged Vegeta to continue.

Slowly Vegeta built up his rhythm, stroking Goten's manhood again until his breathing fell in shallow pants, his half closed eyes shining with longing, his approving caresses and moans guiding Vegeta on. Vegeta's breathing fell in heavy pants, Goten's extreme tightness closed around his entire rigid length making his dazzling pleasure almost painful. After a few more thrusts Goten was moving heatedly with him, lustily moaning for him to continue.

Vegeta pushed into him harder, and by Goten's cry of pleasure he knew he'd hit the spot.

"Harder," Goten panted, trembling now as he clutched Vegeta tightly against him, his fingernails digging hard into his back. Vegeta took to his adorable throat again, nibbling and sucking hard at the spot that drove him crazy as he stroked his throbbing arousal, thrusting hard into him.

"Yes... oh, yes... that's it," Goten voiced breathlessly, his head thrown back in wanton surrender. He thrust back hard, seeking to impale himself harder. Vegeta was out of his mind now in pure rapture, Goten's lusty exclamations driving him insane and feeling as though he would explode.

"Oh gods... Goten!" Vegeta was on the edge now, holding back for Goten, whose climax was unbearably close. 

"Give it to me!" Goten exclaimed, his eyes squeezed shut and trembling like a leaf, his muscles contracting uncontrollably, tiny spasms of sensation and a flood of heat pooling in his aching loins.

Instinctively Vegeta seized Goten's wrists and pinned them down over his head as he took him at full force, stroking his pulsing erection at the same cadence.

"Ha... a..ah! AAH!" Goten cried out, his head thrown back in total abandon to his reeling senses, his teeth clenched. Their bodies stiffening, they both went Super Saiyan with the force of their mutual climax that spiraled upward in dizzying sensations, then exploded forth like a rainstorm breaking free from an overpressured sky. 

"Yeah... yeah... AH YEAH!" Vegeta clasped Goten tightly against him as he came deeply inside him, Goten's own climax wetting them both impressively. Their ecstatic sensations took a blissfully long time to subside before they went limp from exertion, their Super Saiyan glows vanishing as they collapsed together in sated euphoria.

For a long time they lie in peaceful silence beneath the sunlight that seemed to smile down on the two embraced figures.

Goten kissed him gratefully, the object of his affection for so long, before hesitatingly asking, "Can we do that again sometime?" His eyes were shining hopefully.

Vegeta smiled, tousling his hair. His head was spinning with drunken feelings that were very new to him. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm keeping you."

With a contented sigh, Goten lie his head on Vegeta's shoulder and whispered under his breath, "Aishiteru," wondering if Vegeta heard him. Vegeta's smile widened, whispering something in his native tongue, his eyes closing with pleasure. He had heard him.  
~*~  
The End


End file.
